1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air gun with a quick-releasing device, and particularly to an air gun with which functional tips can be changed easily and conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
Air guns are sorted into two types according to their different functions. One is a dust-removing gun and the other is a gas-filling gun. With regard to the dust-removing gun, the dust-removing gun has a connector attached to the front of the gun to specifically connect with a gas tube. Therefore, the dust-removing gun has only one function of blowing dust away whereby a user has to spend more money and save space for this, and accordingly other single-use tools.
With regard to the gas-filling gun, it also has a connector with a specific configuration to connect with only inflating nozzles. Therefore, when a user who already owns a dust-removing gun wants to inflate tires, balloons, balls or inflatable boats, the user can not use the dust-removing gun but has to buy a gas-filling gun instead. Therefore, the user spends twice to buy two air guns for those individual purposes. Two air guns also take double the space in a storage room and may cause twice as much trouble in maintenance.
The present invention has arisen to provide an air gun with a quick-releasing device to eliminate or obviate the drawbacks of the conventional dust-removing gun and the conventional gas-filling gun.